<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluke by StellaMozzarella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017894">Fluke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaMozzarella/pseuds/StellaMozzarella'>StellaMozzarella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, I wrote this fic in 2015 but I still enjoy reading it, Naomi runs a toy store, So maybe someone else will enjoy it too?, Vaz and Mal own a bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaMozzarella/pseuds/StellaMozzarella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different world, living different lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vasily Beloi/Naomi-010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back in 2015 I lived and breathed Halo lore, and I wrote this in one weekend after I finished reading the Kilo-five trilogy. You know when you finish reading a book and you feel the same kind of satisfaftion you get from eating a big, delicious meal? That was Kilo-five to me, and I was so desperate to keep that feeling going that I couldn't help myself from writing something for it. Even after I finished writing it I kept going back to it, because I wanted to relive the feelings I got from the characters and their unique corner of the Halo-verse.<br/>Anyway, I did my best to dust off the cobwebs, but I know it's never going to be perfect, so I thought it would be better to post it than let it sit around for another five years.<br/>TW// for attempted rape/non-con</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two men who walked into Naomi Sentzke's store were not who she expected.</p>
<p>She sees a lot of young couples with young children in their arms, and even more often she sees elderly ladies who come in sometimes for grandchildren, but usually for themselves.</p>
<p>These two men didn’t fit into either of those categories. One looked to be in his thirties, charming, with a warm smile, and while Naomi would normally assume that he was a proud father on the lookout for a birthday present, it was his companion who threw her off. </p>
<p>The first thing about him that popped out at her was the bold scar running down his chin and his matching stony, unreadable expression. He appeared to be in his late 20’s with close-cropped hair, and he held himself in a distinctly militaristic way. In other words, not her usual demographic.</p>
<p>Naomi stood behind her counter and watched them for a minute or two, trying to figure them out. They certainly weren’t teenagers looking to kill time, and they interacted like friends rather than lovers. </p>
<p>Eventually she gave up trying to figure them out and caught up to them in the newborns section, where the older man was grinning widely at his friend and jokingly shaking a wooden rattle painted like an easter egg.</p>
<p>"Is there anything I can help you with?" Naomi asked in her most casual tone, not bothering with her cheerful customer service voice - she knows it would be wasted on these two.</p>
<p>As she expected, the older one seemed ready to politely tell her to bugger off, when the stern-looking one decided to speak up for the first time since entering her store.</p>
<p>"We were looking for a present for our friends." He had a Russian accent, Naomi noticed. "They just moved in together and we thought we should buy them a housewarming present." </p>
<p>"They have a baby on the way, I assume?" Naomi asked. The Russian just smirked and shook his head.</p>
<p>A gag gift, then. Naomi could work with that.</p>
<p>She thought for a moment. Clearly they were looking for something equal parts insulting and congratulatory, and, unsurprisingly, most grown adults would be insulted by receiving a gift meant for children.</p>
<p>“If you tell me a bit about them then that might help narrow this down a bit,” Naomi said.</p>
<p>“One’s a nerd and the other’s a she-devil,” the older man said, and Naomi was surprised to hear that he had a thick British accent. </p>
<p>“Mal, come on,” the Russian smirked, shoving the other man, Mal, in the shoulder. “I don’t think we need to worry about Phillips-”</p>
<p>“He’s easily amused,” Mal added, grin wide. “Like a puppy.”</p>
<p>“-we just need a present that won’t bring Dev’s wrath upon us.”</p>
<p>Mal nodded. “We don’t want to get on her bad side. Vaz here,” he indicated his friend by grabbing the younger man by the arm and shaking him for emphasis, “is still young. I don’t want to risk him losing his innocence.”</p>
<p>Vaz was, predictably, not happy with his friend’s manhandling of him. He stomped harshly on Mal’s toes before turning his attention back to Naomi. His eyes, dark and intense, fixed on her expectantly. "Any suggestions?" he asked, and surprisingly, she did.</p>
<p>Naomi led them to the other side of the store, away from the rattles and mobiles, to the oversized wooden puzzles and matching games. She picked one item up and handed it to Vaz to inspect. </p>
<p>It was a wooden abacus with several rows of colourful beads, the last row being made up of hexagonal beads stamped with numbers and calculation signs. Her favourite part, though, was the wooden bear built onto the side with an adjustable clock on its belly.</p>
<p>Naomi had to admit that she was proud of it. Her father had made the framework, but the beads and teddy were all her.”</p>
<p>“This little guy will give kids hours of entertainment while still looking adorable.”</p>
<p>Watching her customer's faces light up in interest was always gratifying, but seeing Vaz's face, which had been stony and unreadable despite his occasional cocky grin, light up in childish glee was especially rewarding.</p>
<p>Mal let out an impressed breath. "Well would you look at that."</p>
<p>Vaz looked at her over the abacus, grin wide and pleased, "This is perfect. Thank you."</p>
<p>Naomi felt warmed right to her core and told herself it was just the satisfaction of helping another customer. </p>
<p>She rings them up and hands Mal the receipt, but when she's confronted by another hand she's confused. Until she realizes Vaz is offering a handshake. She takes it, and his grip is predictably firm.</p>
<p>"Vasily Beloi." His quirked eyebrow is an obvious question.</p>
<p>"Naomi Sentzke." </p>
<p>Vaz nods, satisfied, and follows Mal out, who gives her a mock salute and calls, "Have a good one!" over his shoulder.</p>
<p>The shop seems unnaturally colder following their departure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naomi could only describe the next few days as frustrating. Young children seemed to be louder than usual and old ladies seemed to be deafer. </p>
<p>For the first time since she opened this shop, she found herself wanting to be somewhere else, to do something different.</p>
<p>Her one saving grace was the end of the day, when she could retreat upstairs to her apartment. Her home, her sanctuary, but most importantly, her workshop. Lately she's been working on dollhouse furniture, but more specifically household items such as vases, telephones, lamps, and picture frames.</p>
<p>Three days after Vaz and Mal had come by, Naomi wanted nothing more than to escape upstairs and finish the rotary phone she’d been working on. Unfortunately, she still had half an hour before she could close the shop and a pile of hand-carved fridge magnets she was forced to clean up in the wake of a rambunctious two-year-old.</p>
<p>When the bell signalling a new customer rang, Naomi could barely hold back a groan.</p>
<p>She took a fortifying breath and stood, brushing her hair to the side with the back of her hand, and promptly froze.</p>
<p>"There you are!" Vaz said. "I was worried you closed early."</p>
<p>Naomi was shocked - she honestly hadn't expected to see him again.</p>
<p>She pushed that thought down and let a welcoming smile take over. </p>
<p>"Sorry. Happened to have a tornado called Terrible Two rip through here earlier. The clean-up is still in progress."</p>
<p>"Oh no!" Vaz mock gasped. "You wouldn't mind if I pitched in to help with disaster relief would you?"</p>
<p>Naomi breathed a sigh of relief. “That would be much appreciated, thank you,” she said, and waved him over.</p>
<p>When Vaz had made his way over, she gestured to the rainbow of magnets scattered over the floor and then to the segmented box that was woefully empty. “There should be five of each letter and number, except for the letters in little Ethan's name.”</p>
<p>Vaz knelt down. “Is that the angel's name?”</p>
<p>“More like hellion,” she deadpanned. Vaz choked more than laughed.</p>
<p>After that they got to work gathering and sorting in silence until, to her own surprise, Naomi broke it. “So, did your friends like their gift?”</p>
<p>Vaz immediately brightened. “They loved it! I thought Dev was about to smash our faces in when she opened it, but Phillips just about pissed himself. He loves stuff like that.” Vaz laughed to himself, “He said he's thinking of putting it on his desk at work. He's a university professor, too, so I would love to see his students' reaction to that.”</p>
<p>“Or the other professors.”</p>
<p>Vaz laughed even harder, “I bet they'll all be jealous and try to take it for themselves. Phillips would fight to the death for his teddy, though.”</p>
<p>“Well, Phillips can tell them where to find more,” Naomi said, cracking a grin. “This feud will be great for business. Maybe I'll even bang out a dog this time. Or a dragon. Could you imagine?”</p>
<p>“So you did make it?” Vaz asked, impressed. “I saw that your initials were on the bottom. That's why I came here, actually. To ask you.”</p>
<p>“My dad worked on it too, but yes, the bear was my work and I sculpted the beads.” Suddenly it was very hard to look him in the eye.</p>
<p>Vaz smiled broadly at her. </p>
<p>“That’s amazing.”</p>
<p>Naomi had received praise her entire life from her parents and teachers and she still hadn't gotten used to it. She enjoyed working in her shop and watching people ooh and ahh over her creations without knowing they were hers. It was always genuine, and they weren't complimenting her, they were complimenting her work. Vaz's compliment felt different, though. Like he wasn't just talking about the abacus.</p>
<p>She didn't know how to react.</p>
<p>Thankfully Vaz must have sensed her discomfort and changed the subject to the magnet in his hand. It was a capital N with a flower’s asymmetrical petals carved lightly into the wood.</p>
<p>."Did you make this, too?" </p>
<p>Naomi nodded.</p>
<p>"If you don't mind me asking," Vaz said sheepishly. “What are these?” He indicated the flowers.</p>
<p>"Nemesia."</p>
<p>Vaz raised his eyebrows at that and Naomi simply shrugged. "They started with N and they looked pretty." </p>
<p>All of a sudden it looked like Vaz had had an epiphany. "R for rose. S for sunflower." His eyes widened, "T for Tulip!"</p>
<p>"More like T for Twit."</p>
<p>While he glared at her she plucked the N from his grasp and put it in its place. There. Done.</p>
<p>Then the bell rang.</p>
<p>Naomi glanced at the clock. Ten minutes until closing time. Damn.</p>
<p>She honestly should have been expecting this. Mrs. Moss hadn't been by for almost two weeks now and she was one of the more regular of her regulars.</p>
<p>Naomi grimaced apologetically at Vaz and made a beeline towards Mrs. Moss to show her the crochet teddy bears and hats her mom had made over the past couple of weeks.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later Naomi waved Mrs. Moss out, her newest purple bear held securely in her arms. She flipped the open sign to closed and breathed a sigh of relief. The past week had been far too long.</p>
<p>She made her way over to where Vaz had been hiding between the dollhouses and found him reading the labels on her assortment of miniature canned food, each can smaller than her fingernail. </p>
<p>He must have heard her coming, because he greeted her with, "Why are there so many peas?"</p>
<p>Naomi tried to refrain from smiling. "I only make what the tiny people want. Ask them."</p>
<p>He set down one to pick up another with a dog on it. After a moment of squinting he wrinkled his nose. "What is this poor dog doing on a can of oysters? Animal cruelty if you ask me."</p>
<p>“I have it in good faith that that dog loves oysters.”</p>
<p>"Bull," Vaz snorted. He put the tiny plastic can back with the others and stood back to admire the shelves lined with other miniature house furnishings. Ovens, tables, chairs, beds, every kind of dishware imaginable.</p>
<p>"How much of this did you make?"</p>
<p>"Most of them. My dad mainly does the actual houses, but sometimes he'll make a chair or two, and my mom likes making the rugs and blankets."</p>
<p>Vaz nods to himself, then reaches up and ever so gently picks up a grandfather clock for closer inspection.</p>
<p>The clock face consisted of two adjustable hands, each hour indicated by a simple painted-on tick. The pendulum was glued in place, but Vaz seemed most fascinated by the intricately carved molding and pediment.</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"Dental drill mostly. It cuts through wood like butter."</p>
<p>Vaz shuddered, his thoughts likely turning unwillingly to repressed, dentistry-related memories, and put the clock back in place with as much care as he'd picked it up.</p>
<p>Watching Vaz look through all of her grandest of achievements with such wonder made her anxious to say something, anything to show her gratitude to the stranger - and he was, she still didn't even know what he did for a living - who had been so kind to her.</p>
<p>"Would you like to see my workshop?" she offered. Vaz looked up eagerly from the cabinet he'd been experimentally opening and closing the doors of, and nodded, eyes bright and excited.</p>
<p>After locking away the money in the cash register and flicking off all the lights, Naomi led Vaz up the stairs to her cramped apartment. She disregarded Vaz's taken-aback face when he realized that her workshop was also her home and strode through her living room to the main bedroom, which she had converted into her very own workspace.</p>
<p>Lining the walls were stacks of materials and dog-eared home design magazines she used for inspiration, but wherever there was an inch of wallspace there were astronomy maps peeking through. The room itself was dominated by her desk, which was laden down with tools and half-finished projects, and everything was coated in a thin layer of ever present sawdust.</p>
<p>"Welcome to my humble abode," Naomi said, indicating the one room in lieu of her entire house.</p>
<p>Vaz looked around, fascinated, but seemed to get stopped short by the maps and diagrams on the wall. He seemed most absorbed by a star map for the northern hemisphere. "You don't really strike me as a space girl."</p>
<p>Naomi shrugged. "Space is a lot like a dollhouse, isn't it? Endless possibilities of new worlds and lives." Vaz nods to himself, and while he amuses himself Naomi decides to finish up the rotary phone she'd left to dry last night. Just a couple dabs of glue in the pre-drilled holes and she could stick the thread that acted as the cord in place. She blew on it a couple of times to speed its drying, and then it was done. She sat back and took it in. A tiny red rotary phone that could sit easily on her pinky. </p>
<p>Things like this never ceased to be satisfying.</p>
<p>"Mr. President, we have a problem."</p>
<p>Naomi jumped. She had almost forgotten that Vaz was there.</p>
<p>"You know that's a myth, right?"</p>
<p>"Don't ruin my dreams." Vaz leaned over her shoulder for a closer look, "May I?" </p>
<p>She nodded and placed it in his open palm, and that’s all it took to get his childish grin back.</p>
<p>"Amazing," he whispered, and yet again Naomi got the feeling that he wasn't talking about the phone.</p>
<p>Vaz plucked up the handset, which was dwarfed by his thicker fingers, and rolled it thoughtfully back and forth with his thumb and forefinger.</p>
<p>"I was wondering..." Naomi raised her eyebrows expectantly. After a moment Vaz sighed and placed the phone carefully back on her desk. "If you would like to see <em>my </em>place of work."</p>
<p>Naomi leaned back in her chair and waited for him to answer the obvious question.</p>
<p>"Mal owns a pub downtown. I work the bar most evenings and Mal does the cooking. I wish he wouldn't, though. He does terrible things to meat."</p>
<p>Normally Naomi would've said no without hesitation. Human interaction was never her strongest suit and bars were a huge no-no in her book, despite the fact that she wasn't opposed to the occasional beer. Outside of her work the only people she spoke to regularly were her parents, but... She and Vaz had been getting along abnormally well.</p>
<p>Also, Naomi didn't want her time with Vaz to end quite yet.</p>
<p>"I would love to," Naomi said honestly. She looked down at her outfit: slacks and a plain t-shirt. "I hope you'll give me a chance to change first, though."</p>
<p>Vaz grinned happily and nodded, "Of course. I'll, um, wait in the living room I suppose."</p>
<p>Naomi showed him to the couch and cleared away a few of the astronomy textbooks she read in her free time, and left him to his own devices.</p>
<p>Her bedroom was cramped and ninety percent bed, but all she did in it was sleep so it didn't bother her. She rifled through her woefully small closet to find her nicest outfit - the one she wore when she went out with her parents. It was a simple blouse and a skirt that fell just below her knees, but she got a feeling that there wasn't much of a possibility of underdressing at Mal's pub.</p>
<p>Once she was dressed, she brushed her hair and applied some light make-up and was out of her room in under ten minutes.</p>
<p>When she emerged Naomi caught sight of Vaz staring, captivated, at one of her shelves.  Immediately she knew what he was looking at and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her.</p>
<p>"I made those when I was five," she said as she rushed over, excusing the horrendous, lopsided miniature table and chairs. "Balsa wood, dowels, and glue."</p>
<p>"You say that like any other five-year-old could've done better." He looked at her, eyes warm, "You clean up good, Sentzke."</p>
<p>"And you look terrible as always, Vasya." Naomi ducked her head and missed Vaz's pleased look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mal's Maw.</p>
<p>"I think I'm having second thoughts," said Naomi. "I really don't want to set foot in Mal's mouth."</p>
<p>"That's why I warned against the food," said Vaz. They had just parked around back, and after fifteen minutes of driving the butterflies in Naomi's stomach were alive and agitated.</p>
<p>"Please tell me there's no mouth related furnishings."</p>
<p>"No, you're good. Mal's bad at naming things, not interior design." Vaz opened the back door and gestured Naomi through, "Now, you'll have to excuse me for a sec while I feed Mal's dog. We take turns and unfortunately today is mine."</p>
<p>The back door opened into a room crammed full of dilapidated boxes labelled for the major holidays. Vaz pulled the lid off a large plastic container half-filled with dry dog food and whistled loudly.</p>
<p>From behind a large box of St. Patrick's Day decorations a border collie emerged. He seemed hesitant to come much closer, and Naomi became worried that she was scaring him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Vaz said when Naomi backed away a few steps. "Leaks just doesn't like me. Mal feeds him some kind of disgusting paste, which he loves, and I feed him this perfectly normal food, which he hates, and in turn he hates me. Damn dog."</p>
<p>Naomi couldn't help but laugh. "So he’s a smart dog, then." Vaz grumbled as he scooped a heaping cup of food into a bowl and shoved it across the floor in the general direction of Leaks, who seemed to glare at Vaz while he grudgingly ate the kibble. "What's with the name?"</p>
<p>"When he was a puppy he used to piss everywhere," Vaz laughed. "So Mal took to calling him Leaks. It must've just been a puppy thing or something because he doesn't do it anymore, but the name still stuck. Now I like to call him Leaks Repaired."</p>
<p>Naomi shook her head mournfully. "The poor pup."</p>
<p>Once Leaks had finished eating and Vaz had put his food bowl back in its proper place, Vaz finally led her through the kitchen - Mal winked at them on their way by - and into the bar proper, and, in the space of those few seconds, Naomi found herself stranded far outside of her comfort zone.</p>
<p>It wasn't a large pub by far, but it was certainly full and very loud. Naomi felt a sudden urge to grab onto Vaz's arm and never let go.</p>
<p>She didn't do that, though. Instead she followed him through the crowd to a booth where a man and woman were waving Vaz over.</p>
<p>Naomi found herself seated between Vaz and the wall, and across from a bearded man who appeared to be in his thirties and a similarly aged woman who had a dangerous look in her eyes. Naomi braced herself for a long and awkward evening of sitting in a corner and watching strangers interact, but it seemed that Vaz wasn't about to let that happen. The moment he sat down he was introducing everyone. </p>
<p>"Guys, meet Miss Naomi Sentzke, the brilliant lady behind the <em>thoughtful</em> and <em>loving </em>housewarming gift Mal and I gave you. And Naomi, meet Evan Phillips and Lian Devereaux, the most disgusting couple on this side of the equator."</p>
<p>Phillips was all friendly smiles when he held out his hand for a handshake, while Lian's grin was more devious than amiable. Her grip was firm, and she didn't let go immediately. "My, my, Vaz's taste in women has certainly improved." Naomi's face flushed and she tried to pull away, but the other woman just leaned in closer. "Oh, and call me Dev. I can see it in your eyes - you're polite to a T, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Before Vaz could come to her rescue, Mal arrived with a fresh round of beer, and Dev let go of Naomi's hand to help distribute bottles. Which was how Naomi ended up with a beer of her own.</p>
<p>All of a sudden Naomi was at a loss as to how she got there, in a strange place surrounded by strange people who apparently wanted her drunk. She was moments away from fleeing when Phillips drew her into a friendly conversation, and for the most part he seemed happy with simply chatting about his own life - in other words, he couldn’t stop talking about Dev. Vaz hadn’t been lying when he said they were a disgusting couple. </p>
<p>Dev was an experienced bus driver who he met for the first time when his car wouldn't start one winter morning and he was forced to take the bus to the university. He’d been instantly enamoured with her, and for weeks after that he bussed to work just so he could see her, or, on the days she humoured him, actually talk with her. They finally got together when one day, on her day off, Dev took the initiative and kidnapped him while he was waiting for the bus home and dragged him to dinner.</p>
<p>Naomi figured out pretty quickly that he was trying to calm her down with the story, and it was working. Phillips was a nice guy - she could see how he would be a good teacher.</p>
<p>Vaz and Dev seemed to be catching up on the events of the past week, leaving Naomi to deal with Phillips’ rambling. At least until he started inquiring about Naomi's own life.</p>
<p>"So. Any special men or women in your life, Naomi?" Vaz stiffens immediately, and Naomi realizes that he'd never asked her. She had never asked him either, but... why would she? </p>
<p>Naomi shook her head, both in answer and to clear her thoughts. "There's not many opportunities to meet other single people in a toy shop. I cater mostly to couples and the elderly, after all."</p>
<p>There was some kind of non-verbal communication going on between Vaz and Dev, but Naomi tried her best to ignore it.</p>
<p>"Any particular reason why you chose to open a toy shop?" </p>
<p>Naomi had to think about that for a second. There were quite a few reasons, but the more she thought about it the more one reason stuck out.</p>
<p>"When I was young I really wanted this one dollhouse. It was in the window of a shop I passed every day on my way to school - real cliche, right? - but there was no way my parents could afford it. So instead I started making my own furnishings out of scrap wood and ratty old flannels. Eventually my parents, especially my dad, got into it as well. Years later, when I went away to university, my parents would send me little chairs and sofas every couple months. It kept me grounded." Naomi shrugged, "I could've been a teacher or a scientist - anything, really - but I guess making toys has always been what made me the happiest."</p>
<p>Phillips had a considering look in his eyes and Dev, of all things, looked approving.</p>
<p>She glanced over at Vaz, who was watching her with an unreadable expression. He took a breath, probably about to say something, but was cut off by another addition to their booth.</p>
<p>Naomi had expected it to be Mal, maybe dropping by on his break, but instead she was met with the sight of a pretty brunette woman. Who appeared to be very familiar with Vaz, if their close proximity and the intimate placement of her hand on his thigh were any indication.</p>
<p>The woman sat next to Vaz like she belonged there.</p>
<p>Naomi's blood turned to ice and her stomach plummeted. She didn't even notice that the mood on the opposite side of the table had turned hostile.</p>
<p>"Who's the new girl, Vasily?" The woman put her elbow on the table, cheek resting delicately on her palm as she looked Naomi up and down. "Malcolm's latest floozy? I wasn't aware he was into the undead."</p>
<p>It was a silly insult, but it still hurt. The paleness of her eyes, skin, and hair had been the object of her classmates’ teasing throughout school, on top of her height in later years. Naomi expected it to roll off of her like the insults usually did, but instead it stung. Like salt on a fresh wound.</p>
<p>Naomi took a swig of her beer, only to find it empty. Which pissed her off.</p>
<p>Vaz was spluttering about something, looking embarrassed. Probably of her. Which pissed her off further.</p>
<p>"Anyone want another beer?" Naomi asked, voice monotone.</p>
<p>Phillips looked uncomfortable, and Dev was glaring daggers at either Vaz or his companion. Maybe both. Naomi didn’t care either way.</p>
<p>At the mention of free beer, Vaz’s woman brightened immensely. "I would love another beer!" she gasped. "Oh, but where are my manners? I'm Chrissie. You?"</p>
<p>Naomi elbowed Vaz harshly, a nonverbal signal for him to get his ass out of the way as well as a great method of stress relief. Once Vaz had scooted out of the booth, face blank and stonily silent, Naomi stood and took Chrissie's offered hand.</p>
<p>"Naomi. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said it with her best sickly sweet get-out-of-my-face voice that she saved for her most unpleasant customers. </p>
<p>Chrissie didn't appear to notice.</p>
<p>She forced herself not to look at Lian and Evan, absolutely forbade herself from looking at Vaz, and made her way through the crowd to the bar. The pub had grown exponentially more crowded since she arrived, and she felt conspicuous edging her way through. She felt awkward and tall. </p>
<p>She felt like a ghost.</p>
<p>Damn it.</p>
<p>She didn't know if she was shaking from anger or heartache at this point.</p>
<p>Mal looked surprised to see her at the bar but must have guessed why she was there, because he had four beers already set out by the time she arrived.</p>
<p>She picked up one and pushed the rest back to Mal. Chrissie could get her own damn beer - she did not plan on going back over there.</p>
<p>Mal must have sensed that something was off about her, because he was quick to jump on best friend duty.</p>
<p>"Look, I don't know what he said or did-" Naomi considered the beer, "-but I swear to god-" She was a fifteen minute drive from home, "-he's a good guy-" No car, "-and he wouldn't do anything with the intention of hurting you-" Taxis were a nightmare to find on Fridays, "-I swear that from the moment he met you he actually-" </p>
<p>Fuck it.</p>
<p>Naomi downed the beer like it was water and slammed the empty bottle clumsily back on the bar. </p>
<p>"How much do I owe you?" she asked, but Mal, looking both worried and impressed, waved her off.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, mate."</p>
<p>Naomi nodded in thanks, then turned and left. </p>
<p>The alcohol was hitting her hard and already it was getting hard to walk in a straight line, but she didn't let herself worry about it. She focussed on putting one foot in front of the other, on heading in the right direction, but still unwanted thoughts kept invading her hazy mind. </p>
<p>This was all her fault. She had learned long ago not to get her hopes up, but this time she had done so without even realizing.</p>
<p>Naomi thought back through all of her and Vaz’s interactions, and unbidden her drunken mind paints all of Vaz's actions, all of his warm smiles and flattery, as pity for a lonely woman.</p>
<p>This is what she got for thinking someone would ever care for her.</p>
<p>She felt childish all of a sudden. For not reading the signs, for storming out like a spoiled little girl. For working at a damn toy store. How did she think anyone could ever take her seriously?</p>
<p>Naomi stopped in her tracks. Her mind buzzed with so many thoughts that it was hard to coordinate her legs without stumbling, and she felt ill as well, like there was something churning deep in her gut. It couldn’t be puke, though - Naomi has the stomach of an astronaut, she <em>never</em> pukes.</p>
<p>She found the cause when she looked up. The sky was cloudless and the stars were out and burning bright. Naomi felt like she could see billions of light-years away, into far-off galaxies brimming with undiscovered life and possibility.</p>
<p>"But I'm stuck down here," she said to herself as the tears overflowed. "And I can't do anything about it."</p>
<p>For what felt like hours Naomi stood in the middle of the sidewalk, studying the sky and searching for something she couldn’t name, hidden between the stars she knew better than the back of her hand.</p>
<p>She was so entranced that she didn't hear the clumsy thuds of uneven footsteps approaching her until they were right behind her. Her drunken mind immediately concluded that it must be Chrissie searching for her beer.</p>
<p>Blinking through the blurriness brought on from both from tears and alcohol, Naomi turned to look at her, or maybe yell at her if she could still manage words, but she froze at the sight of an unfamiliar man. He was stumbling along, and now that Naomi was back on earth, she could feel the weight of his gaze like a suffocating blanket.</p>
<p>Instantly she knew what was coming, and instantly she knew she was screwed.</p>
<p>Years ago she had taken a self defense course at the urging of her father, and under any other circumstance Naomi would be able to take on any man no problem. She was smart, and she was strong. It was yet another thing that had made her exceptional, that alienated her from her peers.</p>
<p>Right now just happened to be the one moment that her brain refused to cooperate with her.</p>
<p>She tried to back away from the man - he was close enough that she could see the leering grin on his face, like he'd just snagged the biggest fish in the sea - but she stumbled and fell hard on the sidewalk. She felt like she was wading through water, and her body refused to respond to her panicked mind.</p>
<p>The man grabbed her arm and jerked Naomi to her feet, dragging her close enough to him to smell the alcohol on his breath. </p>
<p>He looked like he was about to say something but Naomi wasn't about to let him start. She threw a punch at his nose, but her brain and arm didn't seem to agree on where it was and her fist glanced off his jaw instead.</p>
<p>The grip on her arm tightened, and he all but growled at her.</p>
<p>Naomi let the residual anger from earlier build up inside of her - anger at Vaz for being too nice, at Chrissie for having what she couldn’t, and at herself for letting herself be led on again - and that was what it took to regain control of her body again. The alcohol in her bloodstream took a step back, and with all of the anger in her veins guiding her, she spat directly into the man’s eye. He swore and reeled back, and Naomi took advantage of the distraction to expertly twist her arm out of his grip.</p>
<p>After that she ran. Not down the street, but to her left, into an empty lot that she knew held a thick forest at the far end. </p>
<p>Naomi ran as fast as she could, ignoring the yelled expletives chasing after her. Adrenaline rushed through her, clearing her mind, and she was finally able to form an actual plan. </p>
<p>She would hide out in the forest until the man gave up and left, then she’d call her dad to come pick her up.</p>
<p>But for now, as she sprinted across a wide open field while stars twinkled far above her head, she felt invincible. She forgot the asshole on her heels and relished in the stretch of long-forgotten muscles and the addicting rush of cool, stardust-tinged air filling her lungs. </p>
<p>She felt at peace.</p>
<p>All of a sudden the moment was over. One minute she was entranced by the far-away stars, steady and abiding, and the next they were swirling down around her, their familiar patterns becoming muddled and nonsensical as she tumbled painfully back to earth</p>
<p>She found herself on her back, pain lancing through her ankle, body half inside a ditch, and before she could even consider moving again the man appeared above her, his bulky form cutting her off from the night sky.</p>
<p>She'd thought she was home free, but here she was, winded and hobbled. She tried to put up a fight by lashing out and kicking despite the pain that sent bile shooting up the back of her throat with every movement, but it was no use. She was too weak, too wounded, too overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Naomi was past the point of desperation when the man’s bulk suddenly disappeared, and was blinded by the abrupt starlight. She drew in a few gasping breaths before registering the cut-off shouts and the meaty sounds of flesh beating against flesh a few meters away.</p>
<p>Despite the darkness, Naomi recognized Vaz’s close-cropped hair and ratty old jacket. Through the dim light she even caught a glimpse of his scar, twisted into an enraged snarl as he beat the ever-living shit out of the scumbag.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Vaz to ease up, probably exhausted more than anything else, and the man took his cue to leave. Watching him limp away was more satisfying than it should’ve been.</p>
<p>For a while Vaz just stood in one place, breathing harshly, gaze fixed on a random point in the distance, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to calm down.</p>
<p>Realizing that she was still half in a ditch, Naomi focussed on dragging herself out and into a sitting position. She tugged off her flats to check her ankle and let slip a gasp of pain, unintentionally shocking Vaz into action. The next second he was kneeling before her, hand reaching out before he thought better and pulled back.</p>
<p>"What did that bastard do to you?" He managed to ask, voice tight.</p>
<p>"I tripped," Naomi said dully as she rolled down her sock for a better look. She bit her lip to avoid crying out again and felt around for broken bones, but thankfully came up with nothing except throbbing pain. Just a sprain, then. “Today has been a never-ending joy.”</p>
<p>Apparently Naomi had closed her eyes at some point, and when she blinked them open she was confronted with the sight of a plastic water bottle.</p>
<p>"I brought it because Mal said you might need it," Vaz said, words directed at the grass beside her. "But it could double as an ice pack."</p>
<p>The bottle still had some condensation clinging to it, and when Naomi pressed it against her ankle it felt like bliss.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said after a minute. "And not just for the water."</p>
<p>Vaz looked at her ankle, then the grass, her face, and the grass again. He sighed.</p>
<p>"I have a lot of explaining and grovelling to do, and I know you don't owe me anything, but I would appreciate it if you heard me out."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p>"Shit." Vaz looked panicked, "You're right, here, let me take you to the hospital first and-"</p>
<p>Naomi stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "I'm fine, Vasya," she whispered, and it was the nickname that stopped him short rather than the touch. "I don't need a doctor. More than anything I'm mad at myself, and nothing will cure me of that better than being out here." She reclined backwards to get a better view of the stars and just like that, the pain, the asshole, remorseful, disparaging thoughts, everything fell to the wayside at the unrestricted view of the universe’s eternal beauty. </p>
<p>A shifting of fabric indicated that Vaz had lain down beside her.</p>
<p>"You have nothing to be mad at yourself about, you know."</p>
<p>"I beg to differ." Naomi reached down to grab the bottle of water and take a swig, then rested it against her ankle once more.</p>
<p>Another rustle. Vaz turned to look at her. "I'm serious. If there's anyone who should be mad at themselves, it's me."</p>
<p>Naomi didn't have the energy left to protest, and just let him talk.</p>
<p>"Chrissie and I aren't dating. She broke up with me months ago."</p>
<p>That was a surprise. "<em>She</em> broke up with <em>you</em>?" It certainly hadn’t looked that way.</p>
<p>"She broke up with me because I wasn’t paying her enough attention." Vaz's voice grew tight and angry, "The flowers and the fancy dinners weren't enough for her. After she left me, I didn't know what to do with myself, and for a week I drank too much and dented a whole lot of walls. Then one day Chrissie came up to me when I was working, and I got so hopeful that she was giving me another chance that I gave her whatever drink she wanted, out of my paycheck. Whatever would make her happy." </p>
<p>Vaz was silent for a few moments, and Naomi took the chance to connect some dots. She thought she knew where this was going.</p>
<p>"She was using me for free drinks whenever none of the other guys at the bar were interested in her. Mal caught her flirting with other guys a few times but I didn't believe it until I saw it myself."</p>
<p>"And you still put up with her?"</p>
<p>"As Mal likes to say, I’m a bit of a pushover."</p>
<p>They lapsed into silence once again, but this time, instead of watching the stars, Naomi found herself watching Vaz. Everything he said had sounded genuine, and if there was one thing she had learned about him in the short time she'd known him, it was that he was a good guy. He had never done anything other than try his hardest to make her feel welcome and comfortable. The only roadblock seemed to be Chrissie.</p>
<p>Vaz finally met Naomi's eyes. "I'm sorry about tonight. I should've told Chrissie to piss off the moment I saw she was using me. Hell, I should've told her that before she broke up with me, but I did it tonight. I told her to never talk to me again and that she's no longer welcome in Mal's pub. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest, but I'm pissed that it took Dev ripping me a new asshole and you getting hurt for me to grow some balls."</p>
<p>Naomi propped herself up on one elbow, careful not to jostle her injured leg, and held out her free hand expectantly. "May I see your hand?" Vaz looked confused but he obliged anyway.</p>
<p>As she'd thought, his knuckles were split open and streaked with partly-dried blood.</p>
<p>"Vasya..."</p>
<p>"I wasn't about to go easy on him," Vaz clenched his fist, causing some of his wounds to reopen and seep fresh blood. Vaz didn't even flinch. "Bastards like him deserve to burn in hell."</p>
<p>The conviction in his words triggered something barely out of reach, a memory perhaps, but she dismissed the feeling for now.</p>
<p>"You're a good person, Vasya," Naomi said. "And I just want to ask you one thing." She glanced at their hands, clasped tightly together, then back to Vaz's intense gaze. "Do you actually care about me or do you just pity me? Was I right to get my hopes up?"</p>
<p>Vaz shifted a bit closer, expression serious. "I don't believe in destiny, but when I first saw you there was some deep down part of me that screamed for me to talk to you, to get to know you. It told me that if I let you pass me by, I would regret it for the rest of my life. I thought I was going crazy, but every moment I spend with you, every new thing I learn about you, it's like that insane part of me is being satiated." Vaz’s eyes widened, and he rolled hastily back to his original position. As he tried to tug his hand back, he said, "Sorry, you must think I'm the biggest creeper-"</p>
<p>Naomi held his hand firm, careful not to agitate it too much. "Do you want to know the real reason I opened a toy store?" Vaz raised his eyebrows, confused. "After I graduated from university, I was given a piece of paper by my principal. It was a sign-up sheet for an astronaut program. She said I met all of the qualifications and that she would personally help me gather up all the paperwork. It had been my dream for years, but some part of me wouldn't let me take her offer. The course would take years and I would be away from my family for months at a time. I couldn't do it. Something in me needed to stay with them.</p>
<p>"So, I understand. Sometimes your subconscious needs something, and if that's what destiny is, then I'll follow whatever path it leads me down."</p>
<p>Vaz's eyes were soft, "It looks like my destiny is you, then."</p>
<p>"Mhmm... You're not mine though." Vaz huffed, and Naomi grinned teasingly. "Although I guess I never would've met you if I'd never been nudged onto this path. So while you're not my destiny, you're kind of like... a fluke."</p>
<p>"Oh baby, talk dirty to me."</p>
<p>Naomi grinned and tugged on Vaz's hand, an invitation, and that was how she found herself on her back, Vaz leaning over her and wearing a grin to match her own. They shared a moment of mutual understanding, and before long they were kissing. It was a moment of discovery, of finally finding that one piece that made everything else fit together. The slide of their lips, the rasp of Naomi's palm over Vaz's stubbly hair, the immediate synchronization of their breathing, all of it made that deep, nagging part of themselves dissolve, satisfied.</p>
<p>Minutes later they separated enough to catch their breath. Naomi lay there exhausted and at a loss for words, but Vaz cupped her cheek ever so gently with his calloused and bloody hand and whispered, "You're the definition of beauty I've searched my whole life for."</p>
<p>Naomi <em>howled</em>. Vaz fell to the side, shocked and offended, but Naomi just kept laughing.</p>
<p>Tears sprung to her eyes and her stomach ached. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard.</p>
<p>Eventually her laughter died down and she could manage full breaths and words again.</p>
<p>"Since when were Russians so cheesy?" </p>
<p>"Since when were Swedes so heartless?" Vaz shot back, and Naomi was helpless against another onrush of giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later they find themselves flat on their backs and staring up at the stars once again, but this time they're closer. Their sides and thighs are pressed closely together and Naomi's head is tucked snugly against Vaz's shoulder.</p>
<p>Vaz asks her to point out her favourite constellations to him and she explains in a soft voice the shape and history of each one she picks out. </p>
<p>At one point Naomi finds herself stuck watching Vaz watch the stars, smile fond and eyes intent, and feels at home like she never has before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fic I ever wrote to completion, and I'm honestly super proud of it even though I know it's not perfect in any way shape or form, so if anybody actually read this, thank you so, so, so much! It honestly means the world to me!<br/>BTW, I hate the dude at the end. I really wanted to cut him out or alter him, but I didn't know what else to do. Have the feds run her down? For what reason? I'd have to rewrite the entire story, and I guess I'm just lazy, and I enjoyed letting Vaz have a chance to beat someone up, even if it wasn't Halsey!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>